Weapon Specialists of Seigaku
by Crystal Moonlight Smasher
Summary: See the Seigaku members as assassins! Different personalities and actions. They fight with different weapons to amaze the readers. Enjoy! Discontinued.
1. The Assault

**Don't Own Prince of Tennis, Yeah that includes everything that goes with it.**

Weapon Specialists of Seigaku  
>Ryoma Echizen - Bombs<br>Tezuka Kunimitsu - Twin Swords  
>Fuji Shusuke - Needles<br>Oishi Shuichiro - Metal Balls  
>Eiji Kikumaru - Knives<br>Takashi Kawamura - Bat  
>Inui Sadaharu - Data Collector<br>Momoshiro Takeshi - Metal Gloves  
>Kaidoh Kaoru - Wire<p>

"So are we going in, or what?" Kaidoh Kaoru is a particularly annoying guy, who's fairly skilled when he has some wire in his hands. I still don't understand why I keep him around though.

"Shut up, she's trying to think." Momoshiro Takeshi, or Momo is a bit hotheaded and has some talent in boxing, but a master assassin in training with metal gloves.

"This operation has a .000000001 chance of fail." Inui Sadaharu, irritating on his own level, doesn't help when it comes to a mission like this one. He's our data collector.

"I can use my BURNING attack to open up the entrance!" Takashi Kawamura likes using the word "burning" and just gets more reckless when it comes to holding a bat. Yes, we have a bunch of _unique_ people in our group.

"I'm getting pumped! We can do it!" Eiji Kikumaru, I admit he definitely has a different affect then the others, but he still lets his guard down too often. He's skilled in the use of knives.

"Well, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine!" Oishi Shuichiro, he's soft, innocent and has metal throwing balls that can knock your head right off its body.

"This'll be interesting, I want to see more." Fuji Shusuke, sometimes this guy scares me. Is he even interested? He's always so mysterious and precise in his use of needles.

"Hmph. Just don't let your guard down." Tezuka Kunimitsu, is a really observant person, maybe too observant. It's better to have him on your side with his twin swords.

"You guys have so much to learn." Ryoma Echizen, skilled in bombs. He's far too reckless in decision-making. His bombs come in handy.

I've begun to regret creating this elite group of assassins. Here I am, a no-name girl who's a master of all weapons and techniques, who is supposed to assassinate and help shape the world. To start off where we are now, simply put we are at an abandoned warehouse full of 26 criminals, and 1 hostage. Bring them alive or dead, but we all knew most were not going to come out alive.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" I burst out in complaint, considering I'm with a group of assassins they didn't flinch at all.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a bad sport." Kikumaru grinned. The grin was fake, or was it? Ugh! I give up on trying to figure these people out.

"Jeez..." I peeked inside and scanned the area for weapons.

"10... no 11 machine guns, right?" I looked up at Inui.

"It would be 11 to be precise. We should jump them at the blind spot of the two guards." Inui scribbled uncontrollably in his book.

"Kikumaru, Fuji, and Tezuka will lead. Ryoma throw a medium sized bomb in when I give the signal... ready... NOW!"

We all jumped in the warehouse. Ryoma's bomb took out some guards, I grabbed the guns and took out 5 people. Tezuka was fighting with some men, until he finally managed to take them out. Kikumaru was dodging bullets and landed his knives into the kneecaps of some more people and he delivered the death blow. Oishi threw his death balls into the warehouse taking out 2 of them. Fuji used his needles and threw them into the neck of the panicked guards. Momo managed to get head shots on his targets with his metal gloves. Kaidou got hit in the left shoulder but still choked whomever he could to death. Karamura cracked the skulls of more. Finally I used my super speed and hit the pressure points of the 5 guards that were left.

"So what's the score, fellas?" I laughed to myself as I emptied the two guns onto the floor.

"They all got 2. You took out 10." Inui closed his book.

"That's not fair, we'll beat you next time!" Ryoma whined.

Ignoring him, I moved toward the hostage.

"Are you okay?" I tried to calm her down but she seemed traumatized. I whipped around and directed my orders.

"Kawamura, take her to the car. Everyone else grab these 5 men and any weapons you can get your hands on." I grabbed the bodies and flung to the side and let the clean up crew do their magic.

My assassins funneled into the car, and Tezuka took the driver's seat. I stood outside the car with my motorcycle helmet on.

"The first stop is the hospital, we need to check out Kaidou's wound."

"Yo, I'll race you guys." I got on my motorcycle and zoomed off without another word.

"No fair!" Kikumaru whined out loud.

**So how was it?  
><strong>**Any requests for a specific group?  
><strong>**I wanted to do something other than tennis.  
><strong>**If you have any characters you like, let me know?  
><strong>**Weapons?  
><strong>**Alrighty talk to you later!**


	2. Paintball Training

**Don't Own Prince of Tennis! XD ENJOY! Read the first chapter to learn the weapons and etc.**

I looked down to see the doom and gloom faces of my "elite group of assassins" whom I've begun to question if they're really as elite as I make them out to be.

"Even though I beat you guys here, shouldn't you be a little more enthusiastic?" I guess my question was rhetorical because nobody answered for a long time.

"Pride..." Momo muttered.

"Got it, whatever... yeah ok..." Kadiou finally pushed open the door and told us what had happened. It was a minor injury so he could leave now.

"Alright then, let's get a move on." I cheered.

"Where to?" Tezuka jingled his keys.

"We're going back to our headquarters to do some training." I looked at their faces for any sign of objection.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go!" Kikumaru jumped into the air. When we arrived at the mansion we all met up at the training grounds with our weapons.

"Okay, we're going to work with paintball guns today. If you get shot, you move directly to the bench. Last one standing wins." I said as I saw a grin spread across Inui's face.

"Do you have something to say Inui?" I retorted at Inui. All eyes fell on him as he whispered.

"Oh nothing..."

"The first game we'll do is a 4 on 5 face-off. The red-team is Kikumaru, Fuji, Ryoma, Inui, and Kaidou. The blue team is Momo, Kawamura, Oishi, and Tezuka. Grab your gun and get in a hiding spot." Everyone shuffled around until I could no longer spot any of the guys.

"READY, SET...SNOW!" I heard some bushes move, but for the most part no one was fooled.

"Not bad, if you aren't following directions you don't deserve to be on equal grounds. GO!" I got out my clipboard and watched as the game started. Fuji snuck up behind Kawamura and shot him with the red bullets. When the sound was heard Fuji jumped into a bush only to get shot by Tezuka.

"Kawamura, and Fuji. You're out." I crossed out the names on the clipboard. Momo whipped around and shot recklessly at a speedy Kikumaru. Kikumaru dodged all of his shots and landed a hit on Momo. Oishi tried to shoot Kikumaru in mid-air, but Kikumaru did a spin, and shot Oishi as well.

"Momo and Oishi. You're out!" Murmurs and whining spread in the bench, until I gave a killing look. Oh, if looks could kill.

"It's 4 against 1!" I shouted. The red team wandered aimlessly. Suddenly, Kikumaru was shot in the back. Kaidou was caught off guard and got shot too. Tezuka raced across the field and almost shot Ryoma when Inui landed a shot on Tezuka.

"The winners are the red team!" I looked at my clipboard and made a mental note to use Kikumaru and Tezuka more.

"Ahem, the first one to get shot was Kawamura, so you get the new juice I made, I named it SPECIAL DELUXE JUICE." Inui smiled, evilly. I coughed on purpose and announced that training was over for today.

**How was it?  
><strong>**Oh don't give me that look.  
><strong>**Any suggestions of teams you want me to use?  
><strong>**Let me know!**


	3. Hyoutei Appears and Pasts Revealed

**Prince of Tennis is not mine, no kidding! Enjoy it! Read the first chapter to learn the weapons and etc.**

A smile spread across my face... how long has it been? I fit my "assassins" together in this group. I remember why I'm here. It was to find my lost memories... An assassin ranks S at the highest and D at the lowest. Rarely any assassins come to rank S. Most are killed off or can never reach the standards. To think an organization of assassins can be so organized._ My rank is –_

"Hey, how long are you going to space out on us?" Kikumaru's voice disrupted my train of thought. The 9 assassins stood right in front of me. I could feel the thick air and the smell of sweat after a training exercise. It stung in my eyes.

"At this rate we'll rise above your rank." Fuji smiled the creepy smile he would always show. I grinned and sarcastically laughed. As I suspected the assassins noticed in a second.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He glared at me in outrage. No one seemed to disagree with Kaidoh in my lack of respect towards them.

"It means..." I was about to come up with a harsh retort when I noticed some noise.

"Well?" Momo (I usually call him that to make fun of him) replied. The noise grew louder. Only I had sensed it, and the assassins just stood there unaware of it. I glanced at the bushes and my eyes flickered.

"GET BACK!" I shouted loudly as butter knives hit the floor in front of the assassins. Luckily, they had dodged in time. _Butter knives? I thought. Oh no, not them again. I suddenly knew what this meant._ It was the Hyoutei Specialists.

To continue my train of thought, the ranks of Seigaku were spread out. I am the leader, also known as the S ranked mystery. Tezuka and Fuji are A ranked assassins. All the others are B ranked. The day I met them stuck out in my mind.

_"I want you to choose out of these assassins. All are A or B ranked." The man in black gestured at the army of assassins. Jeez... How will I choose?_

_I read and reviewed the reports and missions. Only to find two I wanted to have. Tezuka and Fuji. I went to them first. All completed missions from them._

_"Tezuka and Fuji, I would like you both to join my team." They both looked at each other and followed me into a big room full of weapons. Fuji and Tezuka scanned them._

_"So we get to choose? What a wide variety!" Tezuka and Fuji ended up with the weapons they have today. The other pickings were simple. I chose different unique assassins that could cover for each other's weaknesses._

Weapon Specialists of Hyoutei

Atobe Keigo - Playing Cards

Kabaji Munehiro - Boxing Gloves

Akutagawa Jirou - Thick Ropes

Oshitari Yushi - Bow and Arrow

Makahi Gakuto - Butter Knives

Shishido Ryo - Darts

Ohtori Chotaro - Ax

Hiyoshi Wakashi - Fans

"I want you guys to get inside." I calmly want over the situation. 8 vs. 10. Though the odds were clearly in my favor, I wasn't in the mood for covering them.

"WHAT? WHATDYA MEAN 'GET INSIDE'? WE WANT TO FIGHT!" Momo yelled in rage. The others looked VERY disappointed as well. I sighed.

"Last time I checked, I was the leader." My glare deeply affected the group. Even Hyoutei flinched a bit.

"What are you here for?" I looked at the group of Hyoutei assassins and traced my eyes on Gakuto and his butter knives.

"Hah. We're here to make our presence known. Be awed at – our prowess." Atobe and Oshitari are ranked A. The others are B ranked. I smiled in excitement.

"Fine then guys... You want to test your skills? Be my guest. However, I want to see how well you can do on your own. I'll cover you."

**Sorry for the INCREDIBLY LONG wait.**

**I've been too lazy to do much lately.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**I hope I was able to grant the requests I got.**

**THANKS!**


	4. Rikkaidai Appears and Leaders Emerge

**I don't own anything called the Prince of Tennis! Enjoy! Read the other chapters to learn the weapons and etc. By the way, the main character and the leader of Hyoutei are all made up characters.**

"Hmm... You're really underestimating us." Oshitari readied his arrows. The ranks in level are farther off then they seem. I have to match our A ranks with theirs or we might lose.

"Tezuka you take Atobe, Fuji I'll leave Oshitari to you. Kikumaru take Gakuto. Oishi you got Ohtori. Kaidoh has Jirou. Momo fights Kabaji. Taka take Hiyoshi. And Ryoma I'm leaving Ryo to you. Inui you'll stay back up and collect data from here."

"Got it!" The voices of my groups echoed as they sprung into action. _I wonder... Where is the leader of this group? Shoot, he's here._

"CLANG!" All 17 assassins heads turned and the battles were halted. I raised my sword just in time to block a deadly attack from the leader of Hyoutei. _I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine. Hah. I don't even know my own name._

"Captain? What are you doing here?" Jirou groggily stated.

"I knew you guys snuck out. I was just greeting an old friend. Right?" He looked at me like we've known each other for years. I only knew him because he was an S rank. Only the captains of Hyoutei, Seigaku and Rikkaidai were S ranked. And this captain was known as the S rank explosion.

"I suggest you all stop fighting and watch. This might help both teams. What do you say? Want to fight me?" Hyoutei's leader backed far enough for me to move my weapon. Seigaku eyed me suspiciously. I smirked.

"It won't be much of a fight, with your skills." I retorted. Hyoutei's captain didn't flinch, in fact he clearly looked excited.

"Who does she think she is? I don't care if she's an S rank, there's no way she can beat Captain Daiki." Ryo stared at us carefully.

"Seigaku back down, I want to fight this guy. He's right, you might learn something." I was waiting for anger to fill the air. But Seigaku seemed intent on watching our little battle.

"Next time I'll get the battle." Ryoma grinned. In an instant the battle sprung into action. I readied my sword and waited. Daiki was fast, and he tried to launch his attack. I listened and blocked the attack from behind me. All of this happened in a split second. His speed only increased his attack power. Soon I was blocking attacks from all over the place.

"Not bad, but you'll need to actually attack to beat me." Daiki watched as I disappeared from sight.

"Fine then, I was just trying to make things interesting." I threw some knives at his feet and he quickly dodged into the air. I threw some more, only to watch him flip in the air. Only in time for me to throw smoke bombs at the ground. The last thing Hyoutei and Seigaku saw was me diving into the smoke. A bunch of noises filled the air until the smoke cleared. Daiki had his sword pointed at me from above, but I had my gun pointed at his face. We both withdrew.

"Ugh, now that's just plain cheating." Daiki shrugged it off and he walked over to his amazed Hyoutei group.

"You're only as strong as you weakest weapon, right?" I looked over to Seigaku. They didn't seem surprised. _Those ungrateful brats._ _Oh well. I guess they are pretty awesome._

"Daiki, why did you go easy on her?" Atobe asked.

"Because she was going easy on me." Daiki smiled.

"Well, what's the _real_ reason your here?" Oishi asked.

"It seems a handful of Seigaku people found me out. I'm here to ask to train with you." Daiki unrolled a piece of paper and showed the signature of the organization. My eyes flickered. It wasn't a surprise that Hyoutei was training with us. _But..._

"What about Rikkaidai?" I immediately regretted asking that. In a flash I sensed them. I whirled around to see the whole team assembled.

"Please tell me your leader isn't here." I already knew the answer. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"What's the matter?" Taka asked concerned.

"Well, she's probably scared of me." All eyes and with no exaggeration, **ALL EYES** turned to see her. One of the only things I knew about my past. My older sister.

"This might get ugly." Daiki grinned as if waiting for us to strike, and we did.

**The least I can do is set up a new chapter quickly.**

**Thanks for everyone that's reading.**

**I'll keep taking suggestions.**

**THANKS!**


	5. Tournament And The Yusuki Family Heiress

**I haven't owned Prince of Tennis 4 chapters ago, so I don't think I own it now. :D Enjoy! Read other chapters for weapons and etc. Kamiko/The sister of the main character/Leader of Rikkaidai is a made up character.**

Weapon Specialists of Rikkaidai

Yukimura Seiichi - Kunai

Sanada Genichiro - Sword

Yanagi Renji - Wooden Stick

Akaya Kirihara - Metal Boomerang

Yagyuu Hiroshi - Golf Club

Niou Masaharu - Net

Marui Bunta - Metal Frisbee Discs

Buwahara Jackal - Spiky Shield

"BOOM!" The ground shook and the wind blew into everyone's faces. Everyone braced himself with the exception of my sister and I.

"I see you're still as weak as always." My sister blocked my attack with no effort at all. It seemed she knew something about my memories but never bothered to tell me.

"There's no way I could lose to_ you_." I smiled a bit, but made sure no one would notice.

"Captain... what should we do?" Oishi looked concerned. My sister and I withdrew our attacks.

"Okay, everyone inside the mansion and Seigaku, we've been chosen as the base for training. Make sure you lead Rikkaidai and Hyoutei into the mansion. Rikkaidai and Hyoutei are our guests." I stared at my sister directly.

"I got it." My sister knew what I was thinking. Our battle will continue.

"Let's see... My mansion or base is pretty big. So let's have Rikkaidai in Sector B and Hyoutei in Sector C. Seigaku already has Sector A. Seigaku I'm counting on you to lead them in. Daiki, Sis?" I gave a swift nod of the head and the three of us disappeared.

"Training exercises? Or is it for something specific?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Tournament. Coming up next month." Daiki explained.

"They accept 10 people from every 3 groups." My sister explained.

"It's so confusing and annoying, why not just accept 3 from 1 group or something?" I asked.

"Because this way they can test teamwork amongst enemies." My sister sighed. Before I forget to mention it, her name is Kamiko. She's always bragging about how her name means _superior_ child.

"Okay so let's make a prediction. Who do you think would make it to the tournament? Pick three from your group." Daiki asked.

"Yukimura, Sanada and Renji." With no time wasted Kamiko picked with ease.

"Atobe, Oshitari, and Kabaji." Daiki replied seconds after. Both looked at me.

"Tezuka, Fuji and ... _Ryoma_." I smiled. They eyed me suspiciously. Ryoma was not only the youngest but also the supposed weakest.

"Okay let's get back before our students start killing each other." Kamiko stood up. And sure enough the mansion was filled with yelling. Atobe was fighting with Kaidoh and all sorts of messes were happening. When the three of us entered the mansion, all noise fell silent.

"Can't we leave you guys alone for a couple of minutes without you guys fighting?" Daiki sighed. At least everyone managed to find his area and room.

"Unpack and come down for dinner." I said.

"Hey captain? Can I speak to you?" Ryoma asked.

"Hmm... well, I guess I can't say no." I gestured for him to follow me. Once we were in the lobby alone I asked what was up.

"What is this whole training for anyway? Just to train? Why would we be training together? I want answers." Ryoma looked at me expectantly.

"How should I put it? There's too much to explain right now. The three captains will explain it to everyone later, ok?" _He's sharp, I thought._

"One more thing, can I ask why you're going to sneak out tonight?" A smile spread across Ryoma's face. My eyes widened.

"You little brat. I guess your eyesight and noticing weird things hasn't changed." He must have seen me look at Kamiko. _But how did he know?_

"Come on, let's go everyone's waiting." As we entered the dining room, Seigaku looked at us as if to question what happened. I ignored it and took a seat.

"We are gathered here for a month to train for a special tournament. Only 10 members from every 3 groups of assassins will be chosen." Lots of arguing filled the air.

"WHAT? So that's why." Jackal said as sweat dropped down his face.

"WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS!" Ryo caused more arguing to spread.

"BE QUIET! So basically we all have to train together." After the silence, everyone finally returned to his or her normal selves. Chattering filled the room as everyone began to eat. I didn't have much of an appetite. As I walked up to the window I looked at the clouds. Rain. Thunder. Lightning. And in seconds the rain poured down.

Kamiko read my mind as she came up behind me.

"Once you're done please return to your room training starts tomorrow." I stated as Kamiko and I left the mansion. Only a few people seemed to notice.

"Where do you think she's going?" Fuji asked Momo.

"Maybe we should follow her." Momo said. Similar conversations were going on near Rikkaidai.

"You won't. They have given orders to go to your rooms once you're done." Daiki sighed. He knew a huge fight was going to go on, and if anyone tried to follow, they'd be caught in the blast. Objections filled the room, but everyone knew it was true if Daiki was being serious.

"Let's finish this fight." We were getting soaked to the bone, but we didn't care. It could be now or never. Ryoma, Tezuka, Atobe, Ryo, Yukimura and Sanada secretly watched the battle. Soon everyone else joined in, through the windows. Daiki decided to let them watch as long as they stayed inside.

"LET'S GO!" Suddenly we both turned into blurs that met in the air. As fast or faster than the speed of light. Soon no one could spot us, just the sounds of blades meeting.

"What the..." Gakuto pressed his face against the window.

"Hmph, not bad." Atobe crossed his arms.

"They were this strong?" Kaidoh's hand twitched.

"I expected as much." Tezuka secretly balled his fist.

"This is the true strength of the Yusuki family." Daiki stated.

"Yusuki?" Chotaro asked.

"The strongest family of assassins in the entire world." Yukimura answered as everyone's eyes widened in awe.

**So? How was it?**

**DON'T HATE ME!**

**Okay, so if you have any suggestions for the real name of the main character, let me know.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
